A Way With Words
by Secret CSI
Summary: What happens when two of our favorite detectives get stuck in the elevator? Valens/Miller.  Please review.  Love you lots.  :


It had been a long day for the Cold Case squad. A double murder from 1985 had finally been solved. Everyone had cleared out at around 10:00 except for Detectives Kat Miller and Scotty Valens. They sat at their desks putting the stuff back in there original box. They each grabbed a case box and walked to the Cases room. They put the boxes back and wrote 'Closed' on it. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Two more down and so many more to go." She said.

"Yeah. We do what we can. So how's Veronica?" He asked.

"Driving me crazy. She wants to wear lip gloss and talks about boys." She said with a sigh. Scotty laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey if you have any boy trouble you just let me know and I'll take care of it." He said as he rolled up his sleeves. She just started to laugh.

"All right tough guy. You realize that I'm talking about 9 and 10 year old boys, right?" She asked as they made there way out of the room. When they reached their desks she stopped and turned to him. "Oh by the way, if you ever tell Veronica that NYPD Blue is a good show to watch, I will shoot you." She said as she slipped her coat on.

"What? It's a good show." He said. They walked over to the elevator.

"Yeah but not for a nine year old, Dumbass." She said. "You know she asked when her Uncle Scotty was coming over again." She told him as they entered the elevator. They smiled at each other.

"Really? Well maybe one day you guys can come over and I'll cook dinner." He told her as they elevator started. The elevator stopped and the lights went out suddenly and Kat went flying into Scotty's arms. They both hit the floor but he had his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay, Kat?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. Scotty looked down at her. He knew she wasn't fond of the dark.

"Try your cell." He told her as they put a little distance between them. They both tried the cell phones.

"I got nothing. You?" She said.

"Nope. Looks like we're going to have to wait until morning." He said. She sighed. Thankfully her mother was watching Veronica.

"Damn it! I'm stuck in a freezing, dark elevator." She said as she hit the wall. Scotty placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Kat." He whispered. She turned around and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on lets just sit down and talk." He said. She nodded and sat down with him. He kept his arm around her shoulders.

"This sucks. I was supposed to go home catch up on some TV and go to sleep and now I'm stuck in here." She said.

"I know. At least you're not alone." He told her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. For some reason it felt natural and right.

"I know and I'm grateful for that." She said. He felt her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He knew that she would probably never feel the way about him that he felt about her. He knew that she was just pissed and scared and was seeking him for comfort. He would take what he could get. He felt her shudder and took off his jacket.

"Here put this on." He said. He placed the coat over her. She wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." She said. "So what were you supposed to do tonight?" She asked.

"Eh I was just going chill out at home, have a couple beers, and catch the highlights of the game I missed." He said.

"What's the matter Valens? No date?" She asked with a laugh.

"No. Haven't been on one in a while." He said. He looked down at her.

"You haven't been on a date in a while? That's a shocker." She said.

"Well I'm done just dating girls. I actually want to settle down." He said. Kat was speechless. She could feel his fingers drawing random patterns on her arm.

"I never thought those words would come out of your mouth, Scotty." She said honestly. She looked up at him. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness so they could actually see each other.

"Yeah well now I'm just looking for the right girl." He said. 'Come on Kat. Please take the hint.' He thought to himself. She looked away from him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever but were only 3 minutes. "Screw it." He mumbled. Kat looked up just in time to see Scotty crash his lips against hers. Her eyes instantly closed. Scotty placed his left hand against her cheek and used the arm that was around her shoulder to turn her towards him. Kat placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back. They finally pulled apart slightly when the need for air became too painful. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Scotty what the hell was that?" She whispered. He couldn't believe what he had finally done and that she had actually kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He said. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What took you so long?" She asked before she kissed him again. This time it was Scotty that was surprised. He wrapped one arm around her waist and moved her onto his lap. They slowed down their kiss. They parted and he flashed her a smug smirk.

"If you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask." He told her. She scrambled off his lap backed herself against the wall. Scotty stood up. "What's wrong, Kat?" He asked.

"We can't." She said. "I can't believe we just kissed!" She said as she paced back and forth. Scotty walked over to her.

"Kat come on. I want you." He told her honestly. She turned and faced him. 'Did he just say that?' She thought.

"Wh… what?" She stammered out. He cautiously placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I want you. I want to be able to go over or have you and Veronica come over just because. I want you to stop saying that Veronica wants me over when I know you do too. I want to be able to go out for drinks with Lilly and the guys and put my arm around you. I want you to admit that you want me too." He said. She turned her face away. She was stunned. Did he really mean all of it? Any of it? "Kat say something." He said. The power decided then to come back on. The doors opened and she ran out. Scotty just stood there. He walked out of the elevator and decided to walk home. 'What a dumbass. You had to go and pour your heart out to her, didn't you?' He thought to himself. Kat ran to her car and sat inside. She leaned her head against the steering wheel.

"Damn you Scotty Valens." She said. It was already 10:45. She took out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Katherine Miller, where the hell are you?" She heard loud and clear.

"The elevator broke down and I was stuck. I'll be home soon." She said and then quickly hung up. 'How the hell could he just spring that on me? Cause he's crazy about you, you idiot.' She argued with herself in her head. She knew what she had to do. She drove straight to his apartment and waited. Scotty slowly made his way home and had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. Detective Kat Miller was sitting on his porch.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to her and up the few cement steps that led to his front door. She hesitantly touched his arm. He looked at her.

"I want to be able to hang out with you just because. I want to be able to ask you to come over and stop blaming Veronica. I want to wake up with you. But damn it Scotty Valens why did you have to say everything I wanted to hear?" She said with a small smile. He smiled and pulled her towards him. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey what can I say I have a way with words." He said as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She slapped the back of his head playfully.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Valens." She said.

"My pleasure." He whispered. They kissed like it was the last thing they were allowed to do. She backed away.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"What? Now what, Kat?" He asked. She held out her cell phone. "I was supposed to go straight home. Care to explain to my mother why I'm not home." She said. He smiled and pulled her to him again.

"I will. In the morning." He said as he pulled her inside the apartment building. She laughed and tried to keep up with him.


End file.
